Reincarnations
by SariaHael
Summary: What if Akefia had a friend back in Kul Elna? What if that friend survived? What if both thought the other was dead? What if they met years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all Yugioh fans! This is my first Yugioh story, so please don't flame too much. Constructive critics is appreacheated!**

_**DISCLAMER-SARIAHAEL DOES NOT (UNFORTUNETLY) OWN YUGIOH AND PROBUBLY NEVER WILL.**_

In the deserts of ancient Egypt, a young boy named Akefia was playing alone. He was playing alone because he had white hair, which made him a freak. Akefia would have been bullied a lot, but his father had taught him how to fight to survive.

Just before he went to leave, he heard someone behind him. Akefia turned to find a young girl smiling at him. He felt a twinge of fear at the sight of her. The girl had blue eyes, brown hair a little past her shoulder, and a bit more pale skin than anyone he had ever seen. In ancient Egypt, blue eyes and pale skin was a sign of evil **(true fact)**. But she didn't look evil; she looked nice and a little lonely.

"Hello." The girl said pleasantly.

Akefia was nervous, but swallowed his fear."Hello."

After a couple seconds of, nerve-wrecking in Akefias opinion, silence, she spoke again." Are you scared of me?"

That made Akefia feel a little insulted. Maybe he was afraid of her a little, but it seemed that she was mocking that fear. Besides, it seemed silly to be afraid of this young, seemingly kind girl. So he swallowed his fear and said, bravely in his position"No, not at all."

The girl seemed elated at this" Oh, good! Everybody else in the village is. They either called me a freak or ran away. I got really sad, but then I saw you, and thought you would understand."

At this, Akefia felt a little ashamed. He did understand what it was like all too well, and it was obvious the girl was harmless. He motioned for her to sit, and she gladly did.

"My name is Arinel, but please call me Ari. I'm 5 years old!"She said happily.

Akefia smiled back at her" Me too! I'm Akefia."

Ari jumped up" It's nice to meet you Akefia! Want to play tag?"

Akefia jumped up too" Yeah, YOU'R IT!!!" he took off running, and they played till it was dark. From then on, Akefia didn't care that he was called a freak,

Because now he had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey girls and guys! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**DISCLAMER-SARIAHEAL DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH AT ALL.**_

Years Later

Cold brown eyes meet blue, intent on winning. They circled each other, showing no weakness. Finally, he pounced. She put up a good fight, but he was to strong. He had her pinned, and raised his hand to…poke her.

Akefia laughed and jumped up. "I win!"

Ari sighed, still on the ground.

"Why can't I win?"she asked, disappointed.

Akefia smiled and helped her up. " I just have more experience. You're doing great!"

Ari smiled" Really?"

"No."

Ari looked stricken, and Akefia laughed. "Just joking. Let's head back before we lose our dinners."

So they ran off, playing and joking and talking, all the way to the village. When they got to the place in the middle of the village where they had to stop, they stalled, not wanting the day to end. Finally, they said goodbye and walked away, waving to each other until they were engulfed by the horizon.

Ari skipped along the path to her home, humming all the way. Akefia was the greatest friend ever. As soon as she was finished with her dinner, she would meet him for a lesson on sneaking. She was much better at this than she was fighting, she was so fast and small.

Her mother was waiting for her .

"Arenel, honey, could you please get Maydenia **( May- dee-nee-a)** for me. I let her out so she could run but now it is time for _her_ dinner as well." Her mother asked softly. They owned the stables where the villagers kept their horses. Maydenia, a dark grey mare, was Ari's personal favorite.

"Sure, mother." Ari said, her nose crinkled in disgust at her real name.

Maydenia didn't roam far away, she never did. She was just beyond a little sand dune behind the village. When she saw Ari, she gave a little whine and trotted over to her, happy to see her mistress.

"Hey girl!" Ari laughed as Maydenia nuzzled her neck. Maydenia gave a snort in response.

"We got to get back, it's time for dinner."Ari said , petting the gentle mare. Maydenia gave a little whine at that, but allowed Ari to lead her up the sand dune. The sight that meet their yes caused Ari to gasp and Maydenia to scream.

The village was burning, it's people running from soldiers. In her horror, Ari felt time slow and her senses increase. Through her haze, she could see her mother, struggling to free herself from one gaurds hold. In the space of a second, though to Ari it felt like hours, her mother lifted her head to meet her daughters gaze. "RUN!" she mouthed.

Ari, terrified out of her senses, climbed onto Maydenia's back and rode off. Her life as she knew it was over. Her mother, her father, Akefia, they were dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I just wanna send out a shout out for SarahlovesBakura and hitomi. YOU TWO ARE THE BEST! FREE BAKURA AND RYOU PLUSHIS FOR YOU! **

_**DISCLAMER-SARIAHAEL DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL.**_

Ten Years Later

It was pitch black as he rode towards the tomb. He was alone, as he usually was for missions like this. It would be easy for him, the traps would be easy to see and avoid. For he was the King of Thieves, though he was only 18.

Akefia crept into the dark, musty tomb with ease. Inside was a bounty fit for the pharaoh, and it would be used to get food and supplies. He dodged the first traps with unnatural grace. The second and third were just as easily avoided.

As he blended into the shadows, an unwilling memory from his youth sprang into his mind.

_Flashback_

_Akefia was standing in the middle of the village, stock still. The stars were the only light against the new moon. His eyes were alert though, and darted every way possible._

_The sudden turn was the only indication that he had sensed something, before something lunged out from the shadows. Akefia caught her with little difficulty, and swung her around once before letting her fall. He started to laugh._

_Ari pouted "How did you know?"_

"_You kicked a pebbled right as you were lunging." He responded lightly, staring into her eyes._** (NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAY!)**

_Ari sighed "Why can't I get this right." She whined pathetically._

_Akefia put a hand on her shoulder" You are doing just fine, a little more practice and you'll surpass my father."This was a mighty compliment coming from Akefia, he practically hero-worshiped his father._

"_Thanks." Ari said, and then sat down to here another lecture about the art of sneaking._

_End Flashback_

Akefia didn't know why he was reminiscing on the past, especially on such a bittersweet memory. That happened a year before the guards came and destroyed everything. They were so happy back then; nothing could really get them down.

All these years later, the memories had faded. The only thing that Akefia could recall perfectly was Ari's eyes **(NOT ROMANTICLY!)**. They had always puzzled him. On the outside they were a sapphire color, then turned into a mucky green, finally, around the pupils, they were gold **(MY REAL EYECOLOR)**.

Akefia shook his head. There was no good in remembering the past, especially since it hurt so much. It was the present, and he needed to focus. He had found the treasure chamber.

In a split second, his whole "This will be easy" thought came crashing down. There was someone there, a woman. She gasped, then proceeded to try and tackle him.

The fight that followed was short. The girl was a good fighter, but Akefia was the master. He pinned her down, and pulled out a knife. But before he gave the blow, he happened to lo look into her eyes.

Sapphire, green, and gold eyes surrounded by pale* skin looked up at him in fear. Akefia dimly heard his knife clatter to the floor. He had only ever seen those features in one person, his best friend, Ari.

She gave a little gasp, and practically breathed "Akefia?"

He was too shocked to respond vocally, but sat up.

The girl gave a chocked cry of joy, and hugged him" Oh, it _is_ you! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Ari! I thought you were _dead_!" Ari gave a little chocking noise, and started to sob into Akefia's shoulder.

Akefia tried to make sense of everything, and whispered "Ari?'

Through her continuous sobs, she managed to chock out" Y-yes i-it's me-e. O-oh _Ra_, you- you're _here_!"

Akefia, finally grasping onto the present situation, held Ari tightly and tried to comfort her. Finally, her sobs subsided. For awhile later, they just held onto each other, till Akefia raised her head to his. "How?" Was his simple question.

Ari, after taking a moment to get her bearings, began." I rode off on Maydenia for a day into another town. But when I got there there where posters of me everywhere, saying I was a wanted thief with a high bounty on my head. My guess is that someone saw me escape, but couldn't catch me. So I hid, and Maydenia and I starved for three days. Finally, I stole some food and water for us from a rich stableman. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Since then, I've stolen only from the rich, and it was only ever the bare minimum."

Akefia nodded, it was so _Ari_. "How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it while I was looking for a home. No one ever comes here, and it's close enough to town so I can get food." Ari said.

Akefia nodded, then pulled her up. This was the first time he really looked at her. Her hair was tangled and went down to her thighs, there was a scar on her jaw, and her dress was rags sewn together. Yet, despite her ragged appearance, she looked as kind and gentle as she did ten years ago.

Ari led him to a hidden chamber on his left where he found Maydenia. No longer a child, she was a lovely horse with a gentle appearance. The saddled her up, then slowly made their way out the tomb.

***By pale skin, he means a medium tan. They were very dark in Egypt.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Now, for those who are reading my authors notes, I got a special treat. Please put your hands together for…RYOU BAKURA PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Cue Hysteric Screaming, Fainting, and Foaming at the Mouth***

**Ryou- *Blushes* H-hello, everybody.**

**Saria- Hello Ryou, thank you for being here.**

**Ryou- *Smiles, Causing More Screaming, Fainting, Ex.* It's a pleasure.**

**Saria- Now, as much as my audience wants me to have you strip (and I wouldn't mind it either), all I'd like you to do is read this line, okay?**

**Ryou- *Slightly Disturbed* Um, okay. *Looks at Line* Do I have to read all of this?*Embarrassed***

**Saria-*Smiles In A Very Creepy Fashion* Yes.**

**Ryou- Um, okay. **_**SARIA HAEL DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH. IF SHE DID, TEA WOULD STOP ACTING ALL FRIENDSHIPPY AND JUST MAKE OUT WITH YUGI ALREADY. I MEAN, JESUS CHRIST, IT'S TORTURE.**_

It had been three months since Ari had joined them, and Akefia enjoyed almost every minute of it. There was one time though, that he did not enjoy at all.

_Flashback_

"_NO, NO, NO!"Ari screeched in a display of immense (and extremely uncharacteristic) rage._

_A week since Ari had joined them, and they had their first fight ever. This would have disturbed Akefia greatly if he had been in his right mind, but he wasn't. At the present moment, he was blinded by rage._

"_What do you __mean__ `You don't want revenge on the Pharaoh`?!" Akefia thundered._

_Ari glared at him." I mean what I say. You should know I never take revenge, especially for something so drastic!"_

"_He __KILLED __our __ENTIRE __village to satisfy his own selfish wants!"_

_Ari adopted a saddened look" I know, trust me, I know. But it's against my morals to kill or harm any human being except to protect me or the ones I care about."_

_Akefia frowned, but there was no use arguing with Ari. As caring, gentle, innocent, and forgiving as she was, Ari was stubborn. Akefia sighed and nodded._

_End Flashback_

They had come to an agreement. Akefia wouldn't put Ari in any of his plans, and Ari would lead the raids into town. She was pleased with the compromise, and brought back the finest of foods straight from the palace, since they could easily replace whatever she took.

In fact, she was just coming back from a raid at the very moment. Through a window, Akefia spotted her taking Maydenia to the stables, carrying bags of supplies. He started to the stables, eager to welcome her back.

He found her talking to his right hand man, Silvean. A sandy- haired man with grey-blue eyes, Silvean was a master at strategies and battles. He and Ari had become friends quickly after he learned Ari was harmless.

Ari quickly caught his eye, and smiled happily. She spoke quickly to Silvean, and then walked over to him. Wordlessly, he gestured for her to follow.

Akefia led her up to the rooftop, and sat at the edge. Ari sat next to him, but didn't utter a word. They sat like that for a long period, just basking in the dawn's warm rays, before Akefia finally spoke.

"Welcome back."

Ari smiled, and tore her eyes away from the rising sun to beam at her best friend.

"Thank you."

Akefia did not meet her gaze, and Ari frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Akefia stubbornly kept his eyes on the horizon as he replied." The Pharaohs guards took our other team captive. They are to be executed in the courtyard in public tomorrow, to set an example."

Ari gasped, horrified." We have to save them!"

Akefia finally looked at her, beaming."So you'll help?"

Ari nodded eagerly."Well, of course."

She jumped up."We have to go prepare. I want our most skilled fighters on the team."

They pulled together an elite task force of eight. All were the most skilled fighters, most cunning strategists, and the most stealthiest thieves ever known. The ten rode off to the palace the minute the stars appeared.

They had found the five prisoners in the dungeons under the Priest Sets room. It was easy to free them; the hard part began with getting out. For the Priests personal guards had come.

The fight was pretty even. While the guards were many, the thieves outclassed them greatly. Akefia and Silvean ended up fighting back-to-back. Both were thourgholy enjoying themselves.

Akefia could see Ari out of the corner of his eye. She weaved gracefully through the guards, targeting the legs and arms. Ari wouldn't kill unless there was no other way. All the wounds she inflicted were non-lethal nor permanent.

That's when it happened. She had turned to laugh, to give him one of her patented happy-go-lucky smiles. A spear entered her chest.

In her oh-so open eyes, he saw her joking look become replaced with shock and pain, before becoming blank. Her body crumpled to the floor, motionless. Akefia felt something spring free in his chest*.

In his rage-and-grief induced haze, he barely noticed how he slaughtered the one who had killed _her_, or all the rest. He barely noticed how he had knelt by _her_ body and wept. He barely noticed how the rest of his team said a prayer over _her_ body and carried _it_ away to be buried.

But he _did_ notice the darkness that was quickly overtaking his mind and freezing his heart. He _did_ notice the new grudge against the Pharaoh and a certain priest building. And when he stood up, he was no longer Akefia, best friend of Arinel Haeat. He was Bakura, avatar of Zorc, the dark one.

_Ari was gone_.

**Both Saria and Ryou are crying. Ryou, silently. Saria, outright **_**bawling**_**.**

**Saria-*Sniff* Tha-t's s-so **_**SAD**_**.**

**Ryou- Yeah, I feel so bad for him**

***While Ari was around, she had suppressed Zorc from taking control of Akefia. The minute she died, he took control**

**Please review!**


End file.
